newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Bros. Z
Super Mario Bros. Z is a popular Flash series based around the Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Mario Bros. universes. It was created by Alvin-Earthworm. It began in 2007 as a simple project, but as time went on, popularity grew due to the high-intensity Dragon Ball Z-style fights, superb scriptwriting, and deep, engaging plot. It went on a sixteen-month hiatus due to a sort of writers block, and the seventh episode released in late 2008, with the eighth episode following a few short months later. SMBZ has recieved numerous awards such as Weekly First Place, Front Page, and Review Crew Pick, though it has suspiciously not yet been nominated for the Newgrounds Tank Awards. It has eight episodes, as of October 2009, which run between ten to thirty-five minutes in length. Each episode has been given a Teen rating. Shortly before the posting of the seventh episode, Alvin-Earthworm posted a "Super Mario Bros. Z Intro", which was an anime-style opening using the theme from the anime Rockman EXE. Axess. It was given an All Ages rating. = Episodes = Super Mario Bros Z has had eight full episodes as of December 2009 Episode 1: Bowser's Return The series begins when a Goomba discovers a Chaos Emerald, only to be killed by Mecha Sonic. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are kart racing against Wario and Waluigi in the 5th annual Grand Prix. After using a variety of items to try and take the lead, they hit a group of bomb-ombs. The karts are destroyed, and Wario and Waluigi are blown away. Bowser arrives and announces his intentions of defeating Mario and kidnapping Peach. While Luigi cowers in fright, Mario prepares to do battle against Bowser. Episode 2: Warriors from Another Dimension At the beginning, Mecha Sonic stands atop a mountain holding onto the chaos emerald, saying that he plans to find the rest of them. Back at the stadium, Mario and Bowser are locked in combat. They are at a standoff when Bowser uses a Metal Mushroom to become metallic. This makes him virtually invulnerable, and Mario is about to be defeated when a capsule appears out of the sky and hits Bowser. This negates the effects of the Metal Mushroom, and Mario quickly takes the upper hand. However, before he could finish Bowser off, Kamek corners Peach, forcing Mario to stand down. Bowser is about to defeat Mario again when two blurs knock Kamek away, allowing Mario to send Bowser flying away. The two blurs, Sonic and Shadow, then walk up to the Mario Bros, and the episode ends. Episode 3: The New Threat The movie starts in Peach's Castle. Sonic and Shadow introduce themselves to Peach and the Mario Bros, and explain why they have come; the Chaos Emeralds had been sent to the Mushroom Kingdom, and they had to be found before they could fall into the hands of somebody who would abuse their power. Mario and Luigi agree to help find the Emeralds, and Peach suggests they bring Yoshi with them. Wario and Waluigi overhear this conversation, and plan to find the Emeralds for their financial value. After much searching, Yoshi and Luigi find their first Chaos Emerald. However, Mecha Sonic attacks Yoshi, separating him from Luigi. Yoshi eats the Emerald to keep it out of Mecha Sonic's hands, but is attacked by Mecha Sonic, who defeats Yoshi and obtains the Emerald. Mecha Sonic is about to finish Yoshi off when he notices the other heroes rushing towards the scene. He leaves just before the heroes enter the scene. In an angry conversation with Shadow, Sonic reveals that Shadow had sent the Emeralds to the Mushroom Kingdom to keep them out of Mecha Sonic's hands. The movie closes as Mario and co. bring Yoshi for medical attention. Newgrounds Links View the Collection Here Alvin-Earthworm's Account External Links Wikipedia Super Mario Bros Category:Flash series Category:Flash cartoons